


Brilho insuperável

by MoryMoty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Academia, Alternative title: Crowley Gets A Clue: The Ongoing Adventures, Arthouse Movies, Aziraphale: patron of queer dumbasses everywhere, Love Confessions, M/M, Obliviousness, Queer Themes, Slow Burn, medieval literature
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoryMoty/pseuds/MoryMoty
Summary: A revelação de que Aziraphale pode ter estado apaixonado por ele por milhares de anos é surpreendente. O fato de que livros, literalmente, terem sido escritos sobre o assunto é ainda mais chocante.Trabalho original:Such surpassing brightnessporBibliocratic
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Brilho insuperável

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [such surpassing brightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



Ele não saberia se não estivesse passando. É assim que muitos desses eventos que mudam a nossa vida ocorrem. Passe anos planejando diligentemente cada pequeno detalhe, aparafuse o ponto A na fenda B e, às vezes, isso o deixa alguns metros acima na estrada, e às vezes deixa você com o motor parado e com cheiro de gasolina. Uma maleta-bomba extraviada falha em tirar a cabeça do chefe do Terceiro Reich. Alguém joga quatro católicos pela janela porque eles estão um pouco irritados, e há uma Guerra de Trinta Anos por causa disso. Alguém se esquece de limpar as placas de Petri uma noite e, bum, penicilina.

Aziraphale culparia a inefabilidade do Seu plano, se não soubesse que Crowley lhe lançaria um olhar sujo e reviraria os olhos.

Depois de um começo tardio e preguiçoso espalhando brotos de dúvida nas mentes dos casais em seu primeiro encontro e fazendo os semáforos esquecerem de parar no amarelo e pulando direto para o vermelho, Crowley pegou a Linha Norte em Finchley. Ele passou a jornada até o centro vagarosamente semeando desconforto ao aquecer ligeiramente os vagões. Desembarcou algumas paradas antes do necessário, com a intenção de aproveitar ao máximo o sol forte da tarde e caminhar vagarosamente até a livraria de Aziraphale.

Ele chuta uma garrafa de Coca à toa enquanto passava por um estúdio de tatuagem. Em geral, o surgimento das tatuagens não tinha sido coisa sua. Transculturalmente, os humanos gostavam de estragar seus corpos com tintas e cores por uma variedade de razões, mas ele frequentemente incentivava as pessoas a obter designs da moda, permitindo que seus proprietários desenvolvessem um sentimento de arrependimento com o tempo. Arame farpado tinha sido um dos seus.

Como ele passava pelo tipo de estúdio de tatuagem moderna em Londres onde jovens de vinte e poucos anos com piercings em lugares que há quarenta anos teriam causado um escândalo e jaquetas de couro veganas, todos alinhados para obter formas geométricas de lobos ou veados em seus antebraços, não ficou surpreso ao ver um jovem, com o cabelo bem penteado e a pele hidratada, exibindo orgulhosamente a pele embrulhada e ligeiramente avermelhada de uma nova tatuagem para um grupo de amigos; todos igualmente jovens, magros e com cortes de cabelo delicadamente tosados.

“Não sabia que você era religioso”, dizia um deles, olhando-o com admiração.“Mas ficou ótimo.”

“Nah,” disse o outro “Olha, é um Ezirafael, não é, Naz? Meu ex tinha um desses, bem no quadril.”

Naz parecia satisfeito por alguém ter reconhecido a tatuagem pelo que era e se alinhou ligeiramente, virando a tatuagem de um lado para o outro para admirá-la. Ele ainda estava visivelmente agitado por causa da sessão, sorrindo como uma criança.

O cérebro de Crowley parou quando ele ouviu a palavra 'Aziraphale', não só se espantou, tropeçou em si mesmo de surpresa, e ele já voltava antes mesmo de saber o que seus pés estavam fazendo.

"Oi", ele deu seu melhor sorriso, passando a mão pelo cabelo para parecer que ele não estava se esforçando muito. O garoto que falara primeiro, com piercing no nariz e cabelos tingidos de loiro, corou e deu uma olhada pouco sutil de cima-a-baixo. Naz sorriu abertamente, e seu 'oi' em resposta foi levemente provocativo.

Não tinha perdido o jeito.

“Desculpe incomodá-lo,” ele disse suavemente."Mas você disse que tinha um Aziraphale?"

“Sim!” Naz sorriu, estendendo o braço ansiosamente.“Ele não é muito conhecido, a não ser por aquele filme, mas é sobre o significado, sabe, para uma tatuagem. O simbolismo. ”

Crowley parou de prestar atenção quase imediatamente, mas concordava para parecer educado. Ele ficou olhando, sem saber o que fazer com o que via. Com toda a honestidade, ele não tinha certeza exatamente do que esperava, mas ali estava ele. A luz do sol aquecendo o pavimento sob seus sapatos, e ele estava ali olhando para o anjo tatuado no braço de um estranho.

E era um anjo, disso estava certo. Feito em uma espécie de design de vitral, contornos pretos grossos com muitas aquarelas como base. As asas do anjo se abriam triunfantes, brilhantes e pintadas com as cores do arco-íris, cores óbvias do orgulho. As maçãs do rosto salientes e os braços musculosos faziam a tatuagem parecer mais com um Tom Hiddleston loiro semi-nu, ou outro daqueles jovens charmosos que são bajulados atualmente. O próprio Aziraphale levantaria uma sobrancelha pretensiosa e levemente condescendente com a comparação.

Mas havia algo ali que fez Crowley parar. O anjo tatuado, com suas asas orgulhosas abertas, com um braço apertava uma pilha de livros contra o peito; e sua outra mão segurava uma longa espada lisa e brilhante. Enrolada em torno de seu braço, uma cobra lustrosa mostrava sua longa língua. Escamas negras contrastando com o branco do manto do anjo.

"Ficou bom", Crowley disse suavemente, em um breve momento de sinceridade. Ele se recuperou rapidamente e foi investigar à sua maneira:"Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes."

O loiro aparentemente havia se recuperado de sua apreciação muda, e felizmente para Crowley estava mais do que feliz em conversar.

“Nazeem é um verdadeiro nerd da literatura, sabe sobre todas essas figuras realmente obscuras em livros antigos.Ele está planejando este há muito tempo ... Na verdade, nós estamos indo à uma exposição de arte sobre esse tipo de coisa, você deveria vir conosco ... ”

Demorou um pouco para Crowley se desvencilhar dos jovens cada vez mais interessados, recusando com vários nãos apologéticos que insinuavam que ele o faria se pudesse, e só se livrou depois de pegar o número do rapaz, que enfiou no bolso para ser esquecido e desfeito em fiapos. Ele partiu novamente na direção que estava indo, seus passos mais lentos, perdido em pensamentos.

Não deveria surpreendê-lo que Aziraphale tivesse uma reputação. Estando na Terra por tanto tempo, interferindo na vida de outras pessoas, ele estava fadado a ser notado de uma forma ou de outra. Vinha com o trabalho. Olhe para os outros arcanjos - no início, todos cheios de fervor, aparecendo aqui e ali como toupeiras divinas e anunciando as boas novas ao som de toda uma orquestra. E agora eles têm velas temáticas e grandes igrejas em seu nome.

Não, o que foi surpreendente foi que Crowley não tinha ouvido falar sobre isso.

Com sua curiosidade bem desperta, ele fez a única coisa em que pôde pensar.

Crowley foi descobrir mais.

* * *

_'' O mais amargo tormento da alma": Junius 'Uma invocaão para Ezraþāl e a narrativa da tentação demoníaca,'_ Marcus Kelso, **Estudos Anglo-saxônicos, Volume 10, 3 (novembro de 1954).**

Os anjos têm sido um fato tão predominante nos escritos medievais que se pode argumentar que é quase desnecessário abordar o assunto. Do trabalho detalhado de Muhammad Hossein sobre a importância dos anjos no pensamento islâmico ao trabalho expansivo em vários volumes de Susan MacDairmaid sobre anjos do início do cristianismo até a pré-Restauração, obras como essas parecem traçar uma linha sob o conhecimento de que os anjos são, em primeiro lugar, abundantes na literatura medieval ao ponto de ser lugar-comum; e em segundo lugar, uma metáfora abreviada religiosamente útil para a força e fé inabalável em face da tentação.

No entanto, à luz da análise de composição química e restauração de fragmentos, recentemente atualizada pelo Museu Britânico, torna-se válido discutir as implicaçõesde um poema elegíaco recém-descoberto, intitulado pelos estudiosos como 'Um Invocação para Ezraþāl ', sobre a literatura angeológica. Datado precariamente entre o final do século VIII e o início do século IX, e anteriormente descoberta apenas em fragmentos, "A Invocação" foi considerada enganosamente incompleta, apenas um vislumbre da mentalidade da fé Anglo-saxônica. Desenterrar o poema entre as páginas de um documento - as páginas encadernadas do manuscrito Junius revelaram ser de fato um pergaminho rasgado reutilizado - significa que, após uma análise cuidadosa do pigmento, o poema agora pode ser lido por completo.

Com base em pesquisas estabelecidas por críticos como Moira Kelly e David Bryn-Jones, este ensaio procura examinar a representação atípica do anjo Ezraþāl. Um anjo relativamente desconhecido, além de algumas menções passageiras na vida e nas paixões dos santos, o anjo aparece com destaque no poema, suplicado pelo falante desconhecido para agir por intercessão divina para dar-lhes força nas provações e tentações. Este trabalho busca ler a figura de Ezraþāl tanto como um espírito protetor que guarda contra desejos indesejados (ver: Murdoch (1953) e Harrison (1945) para comentários adicionais) e - mais incomum - como um companheiro que sofre de tentação, falível e igualmente ameaçado pela tentação demoníaca.

A tentação do anjo Ezraþāl é moral e pessoal. Assim como o orador lamenta a indisponibilidade de seu amor (implícito ser pagão, ou pelo menos ainda não convertido à Igreja), o anjo também na _ðam grimmestan gǽstgewinne_ (O mais amargo tormento da alma). O anjo lamenta a ausência de seu companheiro, aparentemente perdido - Morto está, _mín eaxlgesteall_ (morto [ou às vezes traduzido como 'partido de mim' ou 'ausente - veja: Bosworth] meu companheiro), implicando que o companheiro do anjo foi tentado a pecar. O termo _nǽdercyn_ é usado para sugerir uma espécie de cobra, enquadrando metaforicamente a perda em termos da queda do homem. Tem havido muita discussão sobre se a manifestação de pesar do anjo Ezraþāl significa tristeza pela queda do homem (sendo o homem uma criatura igualmente criada por Deus, e portanto um irmão), ou se está seguindo as tradições poéticas de um soldado de luto pela morte de um Lorde feudal. No entanto, a tristeza elegíaca do anjo e o luto por um parceiro perdido são um traço incomum para este modo literário, ao personalizar uma figura angelical.

Este ensaio irá argumentar que o _nǽdercyn_ pelo qual o anjo lamenta é um símbolo da tentação do homem, e que a falibilidade do anjo Ezraþāl se destina a humanizar e demonstrar o potencial de todos serem tentados por aqueles próximos a eles, e assim agir como um aviso, incentivando a prática de estar atento contra essa forma de sedução.

**Fim da visualização gratuita. Para ler este artigo online,** **clique aqui.**

* * *

Uma breve pesquisa na internet rendeu a Crowley nada além de uma série de artigos enfadonhos sobre todas as coisas estúpidas que os humanos escreveram antes de descobrirem discotecas, um bom porto e televisão. Ele não tinha intenção de sentir tamanho tormento, por isso resolveu respirar fundo, endireitar a lapela e visitar uma livraria.

Ao entrar e olhar para as fileiras reluzentes de livros com lombadas imaculadas, ele sentiu algo que, se não fosse um demônio, poderia ter rotulado de culpa. Via de regra, ele não visitava livrarias, desde que inventaram o cinema, e se Aziraphale descobrisse ... Afinal, um demônio tinha lealdade, inconstante e facilmente influenciado por coisas brilhantes, mas ainda assim lealdade, e Aziraphale ficaria afrontado se soubesse que Crowley fora o patrono de um negócio rival.

Originalmente, a livraria era cristã - uma representação gorda de uma pomba segurando um graveto na placa - mas em algum lugar ao longo do tempo houve algum tipo de mudança de proprietário. Ou isso, ou alguém olhou os números no saldo do banco e decidiu que era melhor para as finanças se o estoque deles também ficasse amigo de outra literatura "espiritual", como cristais e livros para encontrar seu chakra.

Depois de alguns minutos zombando silenciosamente de pedras coloridas diferentes que propunham trazer sorte porque alguém havia rabiscado a runa nórdica para _vaca_ nela, passando pela seção de incenso e pelas ofertas de três por dois, Crowley encontrou algo promissor. Encravado entre apanhadores de sonhos multicoloridos e uma prateleira de CDs de 'Harmonia Celta', ele encontrou uma prateleira de cartões com orações para vários santos. Ele passou os olhos, perguntando-se por que todos os humanos pensavam que os anjos eram tão atléticos e por que todos os santos tinham aquela aparência levemente impressionada como se alguém tivesse acabado de dizer que eles estavam em um programa de pegadinhas, e foi quando ele o encontrou, incorretamente colocado entre os santos Ambrósio e Balderic.

Era quase tão engraçado quanto a tatuagem, embora um pouco mais conservadora. O anjo Ezirafael, como o cartão o chamava, estava delicadamente descalço em uma colina gramada, com quase um metro e oitenta de altura (enquanto Aziraphale não conseguia alcançar as prateleiras mais altas na maioria dos supermercados) e usava uma roupa celestial esvoaçante branco-pérola que era aberto o suficiente para ver sua pele. Como todos os outros anjos impressos, este Ezirafael tinha um abdômen em que se podia lavar roupas, e seus cabelos volumosos e esvoaçantes caíam em cachos absurdamente perfeitos, emoldurados por um resplendor de luz celestial. A cobra negra que a tatuagem de Nazeem havia mostrado estava de volta, esgueirando-se até o anjo, fixando seus olhos pequenos e malévolos em seu inimigo. O anjo o olhava com olhos sem foco e dissimulados, apontando uma espada como se estivesse no meio de um sermão.

Estava menos ... bizarro do que na tatuagem, mas a decepção momentânea de Crowley foi substituído pelo pensamento de que ele poderia mostrar isso a Aziraphale e ver a sua expressão se tornar lentamente arroxeada meio indignada, meio mortificada. Ou o anjo não tinha ideia de que ele estava por aí há tempo suficiente para ganhar uma reputação menor, ou ele sabia e tinha ficado tão envergonhado com a coisa toda que estava tentando esconder de Crowley.

Ambas as opções levariam a uma resposta igualmente satisfatória.

A mulher no balcão, usando um rosário ostensivamente adornado com contas e tentando usar todas as cores do arco-íris ao mesmo tempo, olhou para ele enquanto ele pagava pelo cartão de oração e o incenso. Ela parecia estar tentando descobrir como dizer algo, e Crowley estava de tão bom humor que resolveu apenas fazer com que seu carro ganhasse uma multa de estacionamento se ela tentasse levá-lo para um grupo de leitura da Bíblia ou sessão para explorar os mistérios do universo através da meditação.

“Se você está interessado em santos queer,” ela começou delicadamente, e apontou suas unhas pintadas de vermelho para outro canto da loja.“Alguns livros estão em oferta no momento. O Orgulho está chegando então temos vinte por cento de desconto. ”

Crowley quase engasgou com a própria língua. Seu cérebro saltou como uma agulha na vitrola.

E foi então que todo esse mistério ficou mil vezes melhor.

* * *

  
**Postagens recentes:**

_O anjo Ezraphael: Aliado Queer Esquecido e Patrono do Desejo homossexual_  
Quinta-feira, 13 de março de 2005 - Leonora Gomez

É um longo caminho até que a reputação do anjo Ezirafael seja devidamente percebida. Nem de longe tão lembrado quanto São Sebastião ou Madonna de Montevergine, no entanto, esse anjo manteve uma reputação consistente ao longo dos anos por ajudar e defender pessoas queer desde o período medieval.

Como a maioria das inclusões teológicas ou apócrifas, é difícil saber o que foi exagerado ou minimizado, mas tentaremos fazer uma abordagem objetiva. Já na Idade Média, as menções de Ezirafael em textos eram notadas como sendo centradas principalmente em torno de figuras envolvidas em fortes relações homossociais (pelo menos era assim que as chamavam naquela época, mas todos sabemos que Aquiles e Pátroclo não eram apenas primos - olhando para você, _Tróia_ ). É mencionado (sob o nome Azirafe) em múltiplas vidas dos santos encontrados no _Acta Sanctorum_ , visitando e confortando os mártires cristãos do século III d.c., Felicity e Perpetua, exortando-os a permanecer firmes em sua fé e amor um pelo outro; ele aparece e oficializa uma união de almas entre os soldados romanos e santos Sergius e Bacchus no que pode ser facilmente lido como uma forma primitiva de casamento do mesmo sexo (igualdade para todos).

Movendo-se para o estabelecimento do cristianismo no norte da Europa, uma infinidade de orações a Santo Ezirafael foram escritas na abadia cisterciense de Clairvaux, fundada pelo conhecido, provavelmente gay, Abade Bernard, mais conhecido por sua poesia homoerótica sobre Jesus e sua relação muito próxima e cheia de beijos com o arcebispo Malachy de Armagh, Irlanda. Mas, fora isso, não há muito com o que continuar.

A leitura precoce desta figura ilusória segue o mesmo caminho que a maioria das pesquisas feitas por velhos brancos na academia - seja negação total, confortável 'releitura' do contexto ou apagamento. A iconografia do anjo mostra-o na pose padrão de 'subjugando demônios', completo com o demônio sob os pés ou em processo de luta. Você pode ver uma representação disso no trabalho pré-rafaelita abaixo *, pintado por Edward Burne-Jones, e é um modelo bastante padrão; o demônio = tentação, o anjo luta contra ela. No entanto, existe um tópico que liga todas essas menções díspares, a saber, a interpretação do demônio Ezirafael como uma luta contra o desejo queer não aceito. Assim como Jacob lutando contra o anjo parece um pouco gay na maioria das representações pintadas, uma série de pinturas sobre o tema de Ezirafael e o demônio mostram aproximadamente o mesmo nível de corpos nus reluzentes e homoerotismo reprimido de uma repetição de 300.

O que nos leva a este momento. Um número cada vez maior de acadêmicos queer (e pessoas que não são cegas) estão começando a interpretar a luta contra o demônio como uma luta pela auto-aceitação, ou ainda, a luta contra o desejo de reconhecimento em um mundo que os nega. Um símbolo crescente para demonstrar a superação da homofobia internalizada ou externalizada, a iconografia de Ezirafael foi adotada…Leia mais.

* * *

Já era depois da meia-noite, quando Crowley terminou de ler uma infinidade de sites. Ele ficou sentado por um tempo, vez ou outra esfregando o rosto com as mãos.Podia ouvir o barulho do tráfego do lado de fora e alguém bêbado gritando, seguido por uma gargalhada. O relógio na parede tiquetaqueava irritante. Crowley se sentia cansado.

A coisa era ... bem, a coisa era esta:

Crowley estava tendo pensamentos. Pensamentos sobre seu contraparte angelical. Pensamentos que nenhum demônio que se preze iria entreter, mas pensamentos que Crowley aparentemente havia estendido o tapete de boas-vindas e convidado para um cafézinho. Isso vinha acontecendo regularmente há milênios, mas agora Os Pensamentos determinaram que não há razão para eles se comportarem como faziam por séculos; cuidando da própria vida, interrompendo-o ocasionalmente com ideias em momentos inoportunos. Mas havia um acordo. Ele havia se refugiado cuidadosamente na compreensão de que tudo o que sentia por Aziraphale - e ele não seria o primeiro a nomear aquilo, não senhor - era perigoso e impossível, e era melhor para os dois (mas principalmente para ele) se ele não dissesse absolutamente nada, continuasse a ignorar qualquer agitação, de vez em quando reprimindo qualquer desvio com o uso de uma bebida forte, e eles seguiam o caminho de sempre.

Mas isso foi antes do quase fim do mundo. Antes que eles começassem a ter menos um acordo e mais uma amizade. Quase um relacionamento. Antes de Aziraphale invadir seu espaço e sua vida daquele jeito particular e incongruente, regular e reconfortante como o bater da maré na praia, e ninguém desceu ou subiu para atormentar ou criticá-los por isso.

Mas havia uma diferença entre saber que não era contra as regras Aziraphale estar em sua vida e descobrir que o anjo aparentemente era algum santo-queer padroeiro da auto-aceitação.

O que estava tudo bem. Esplêndido em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Mas agora havia uma possibilidade que Crowley não havia considerado. Uma possibilidade que o deixou desconfortavelmente quente, e impaciente, e afligido por uma possibilidade que ele apenas acalentava silenciosamente.

A questão (também) é esta:

Anjos (e demônios) não são seres sexuais. Isso não quer dizer que eles não possam fazer o esforço, e nos primeiros dias, Crowley tinha feito muito disso, tentando as pessoas a pecar da maneira antiga, tendo uma ou duas quedas de luxúria, embora agora fosse considerado uma maneira barata e piegas de fazer as coisas. Mas os seres divinos ou ocultos não são seres humanos e não experimentam as mesmas coisas, os mesmos impulsos.

Mas podem amar.

Crowley, em seus momentos de maior autopiedade, considerou-se um especialista no assunto.

Crowley sempre presumiu - talvez falsamente - que Aziraphale era como a maioria dos outros anjos. Capaz de grandes expressões de amor quando se tratava da humanidade, mas pessoalmente evitavam o assunto. Um amor por todas as coisas, um amor até por Crowley, mas o amor de um parente gentil e bem-intencionado que envia cartões de aniversário no dia errado e com uma nota de cinco dentro com um bilhete para comprar algo legal como se você ainda estivesse no fundamental. Amor, mas distante, afastado e impessoal.

Mas agora, pelo menos de acordo com os rumores, Aziraphale passara a maior parte da era medieval bancando o aliado de um bando de mártires e religiosos queer. O que significava que deve haver algo lá, uma compreensão de amor além de seu padrão angelical, amor abrangente pela humanidade. Aquele Aziraphale podia escolher seus favoritos, e claramente escolheu.

Que ele poderia, possivelmente, sentir amor. Em um nível individual.

Os Pensamentos de Crowley gritaram de felicidade, o que não ajudou em nada.

Crowley disse a eles para se calarem.

* * *

Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer, Crowley decidiu com firmeza. Passaram-se séculos. Ele era maduro o suficiente para lidar com isso.

Foi uma decisão que ele tomou bêbado, enquanto, jogado no sofá,tomava uma taça de Sauvignon Blanc para acalmar seus nervos e seus pensamentos acelerados. Sentindo seus pensamentos passarem lentamente como gravetos na correnteza, e se perguntando se ele poderia simplesmente perguntar a Aziraphale. Se ele alguma vez tivesse pensado sobre o conceito. Se ele gostaria de talvez considerar isso com Crowley.

Então, uma noite, ele se convidou para a livraria do anjo. Ele levava um xerez muito bom com uma safra excelente que estava economizando para algo especial, e apareceu vestindo suas melhores roupas.

Aziraphale pareceu não notar.

Mas ele sorriu quando viu Crowley, em meio caminho de terminar de guardar a pilha de livros que pendiam de seus braços, curvado para trás desajeitadamente sob o peso.

“Pode deixar em cima da mesa, sinta-se a vontade.”, disse ele, abafado atrás da pilha. "Estarei aí em um instante."

Crowley, como era tradição, o ignorou e gesticulou para alguns copos.

Aziraphale ajeitou a barra do suéter e limpou a poeira de si. Ele olhou para os copos levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Está pensando em me embebedar, não é?" ele disse em um tom de provocação, e então viu o xerez:“Ooh! Parece divino, querido, qual é a ocasião? ”

Ele olhou diretamente para os copos. Eles realmente se assemelhavam mais a cálices do que as usuais taças de vinho.

“Embriaguez e libertinagem. Esse é sempre o plano,” Crowley respondeu, e abriu a garrafa. Aziraphale reprovava, mas, mesmo assim, estendeu o cálice.

Já fazia um tempo desde que Crowley havia aparecido, e a garrafa estava vazia antes que ambos terminassem de contar os casos e infortúnios de suas várias vidas, sentados inclinados conspiratoriamente sobre a mesa. (Crowley deixando de fora seu dilema atual, é claro).

“E então,” Aziraphale estava reclamando. Crowley podia perceber que ele tinha ficado realmente irritado mais cedo, mas em favor do decoro deixou de lado. Havia um rubor intenso em suas bochechas, que lhe caia muito bem. “Por causa do desfile, tive que percorrer o caminho mais longo - quase outros quarenta minutos, tudo para encontrar um sujeito e discutirmos sobre uns livros de capa dura. Então eu estava atrasado e ele já havia ido embora, e então eu tive que usar aquele maldito celular e ligar para me desculpar ...”

"Você não gosta do desfile?" Crowley interrompeu. Como tinha sido planejado, ele estava bêbado demais e seu cotovelo escorregou para fora da mesa enquanto tentava agarrar a garrafa vazia. Quando ele percebeu que estava vazia, laçou um olhar rancoroso em sua direção. 

“Não é que eu não goste ..”

“Achei que seu grupo estava lentamente mudando de ideia sobre os gays.”

A garrafa se dignou a reabastecer, e Crowley se recostou, satisfeito.

Aziraphale lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

“Não é meu grupo,” ele disse afrontado, puxando seu suéter com um desdém irritado.“De onde eles tiraram essas noções ridículas não tem nada a ver comigo, honestamente. Não, eu acho maravilhoso que todos eles estão dando suas grandes festas todos os anos, mas eu gostaria que isso não paralisasse o trânsito. ”

"Hmm," Crowley respondeu sem se comprometer. Então disse, fingindo falsa inocência. “Eu estava passando por uma loja, e eles tinham todos esses santos que eles descobriram recentemente na vitrine. Eu me perguntava se você conhece algum deles, anjo.

"Há um número alto, então eu acho improvável. Eu não sou capaz de estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Perdi todos os encontros eruditos na Corte Franca porque algum tolo decidiu que uma pedra escocesa gasta pelo mar era um bom lugar para colocar uma abadia."

Crowley encheu o copo de Aziraphale. O anjo havia passado as mãos pelos cabelos no meio de sua história anterior, e agora se arrepiavam em ângulos estranhos. Ele descansou as mãos sobre o seu estômago, parecendo um fidalgo de Oxford desleixado.

"Você conhece algum Sergius? Roma, século III d.c.?”

“Oh!” Aziraphale parecia satisfeito por ter reconhecido o nome."Deus, esse é um nome que eu não ouço há algum tempo. Homem encantador, eu fui a seu casamento. Havia muito vinho... se eu me lembro bem.

“Isso soa duvidoso.”

“Hmm, você está certo. Era vinho romano. Muito potente.”

"E você costumava ser um monge naqueles primeiros dias, não era?", continuou Crowley com um comentário aparentemente inofensivo."Você passou uns bons cinquenta anos em uma scriptoria, se bem me lembro."

"Velhos tempos... Senhor, aqueles quartos minúsculos.

"Você já esteve em Clairvaux?"

"Não tenho certeza", disse Aziraphale, pensando antes de encontrar uma resposta.“Oh, sim. Estive. Por um tempo. Saí depois que Bernard morreu, fui para outro lugar."

"Eu me lembro de Bernard", disse Crowley, enchendo seu próprio copo. O xerez estava mais suave do que antes, e se ele estivesse mais sóbrio, ele teria saboreado a bebida.Ele tinha inventado o conceito de sommelier, e sempre sentiu prazer em ver as pessoas se vangloriando alegando saber mais que as outras sobre uvas. "Fui eu quem pagou aquela prostituta para tentar dormir com ele."

“Não!”

“Paguei muito dinheiro por isso naqueles dias, por isso ele pulou de susto e tentou fugir pela janela. E torceu seu tornozelo.”

"Eu não acho que ele tinha essa inclinação," Aziraphale estava balançando a cabeça como se Crowley devesse saber disso. "Ele escreveu algumas poesias bastante picantes para seu parceiro, se bem me lembro."

A linha de pensamento de Crowley havia escapado um ou dois pontos, e ele levou um momento para retomá-la.

"Você nunca foi tentado então?"

“Hmm?” Aziraphale disse, enchendo novamente seu copo. Suas bochechas estavam começando a ficar com a cor rosada de uma bebedeira bem sucedida, ele soluçou antes de cobrir a boca modestamente com a mão."O que você disse, querido?"

“Todos aqueles humanos escrevendo sobre paixão e brincando em celeiros. Você nunca se sentiu tentado a experimentar? "

Aziraphale tentou parecer afrontado, mas seu balanço reduziu a expressão para vagamente irritado.

"Certamente que não. Via de regra, não é incentivado, e você sabe que não fomos feitos assim. Até você."

“Ah, mas eu experimentei, anjo. Luxúria, amor, toda a coisa.”

"Ah, bem, amor", disse Aziraphale. O comentário aparentemente o fez hesitar, porque ele olhou ao longe para a caixa empoeirada de seu computador e, por um momento, pareceu terrivelmente triste. Ele havia parado de brincar com o conhaque, permitindo que a superfície se estabilizasse.Crowley imediatamente se arrependeu de abrir a boca e se debatia como um salmão encalhado em busca de um novo assunto.

Por um longo momento, Aziraphale não falou.

“Eu vi o que isso faz com as pessoas”, disse ele. “Como isso os arruina, como os torna as melhores e as piores versões de si mesmos. O amor é a melhor coisa que Ele já criou, Crowley, mas torna alguém tão terrivelmente humano. Não é algo que eu quis encorajar em mim mesmo, e ainda ... ”

Ele caiu em um silêncio melancólico. Não havia nada que Crowley pudesse dizer em resposta a isso.

Aziraphale olhou para ele. Soluçou uma vez. Sorriu torto.

“A propósito, gosto do seu terno. Muito arrojado.”

"Obrigado," Crowley respondeu, e então começou a se fazer de idiota derrubando seu copo com o cotovelo.

E o momento se foi. Em vez disso, eles jogaram cartas e Crowley trapaceou, e tentou não memorizar as linhas da risada de Aziraphale.

* * *

**Visão e som, Vol. 145 (fevereiro de 2004)**

**_O ícone do Cinema iconoclasta: Relembrando Derek Jarman_ \- Thomasin Kelly.**

Pode ser uma surpresa, mas sim, realmente já se passaram vinte anos desde a perda do visionário diretor britânico Derek Jarman. Um cineasta queer sem remorso, seus filmes capturam o fervor religioso e a indignação punk dos anos 80 e inspiraram uma geração de artistas queer a carregar a tocha em seu lugar.

Para marcar a ocasião, o BFI Southbank exibirá algumas de suas obras mais conhecidas - _Sebastiane, Edward II e Caravaggio_ \- mas uma inclusão neste repertório talvez surpreenda alguns entusiastas de Jarman, uma rara exibição de _Sodoma: Na cabeça de um alfinete_ (1986). Cronologicamente criado entre a meditação etérea de _As conversas angelicais_ e a biografia apaixonada de _Caravaggio_ , é uma jóia esquecida, conhecida apenas pelos fãs mais devotos. Um fracasso de bilheteria em seu lançamento, destino selado pela presão bem-sucedida de Mary Whitehouse ao Conselho Britânico de Censores de Cinema, que então recusou certificado ao filme, fato corrigido apenas no início de 2000.

Entretanto, há muito o que desfrutar neste trabalho menor. Ele segue a tradição de _Sebastiane_ e _As conversas angelicais_ em casar seus temas homossexuais e religiosos, e ao longo de seu tempo de execução de duas horas, a história de Sodoma e Gomorra é intercalada com flashes da narrativa bíblica. Tilda Swinton, artista regular de Jarman, está aqui em um papel andrógino, visualmente reminiscente de seu trabalho em Orlando e Constantine, interpretando o anjo atemporal e atormentado Aziraph, que observa as mesmas histórias de desejo, repressão e sua manifestação resultante em violência, sendo contadas ao longo das eras. Há uma cena extensa do Centurião chorando sobre a cama iluminada pelo sol de seu amante moribundo, enquanto Aziraph fica despercebido no canto, também chorando silenciosamente. As declarações do centurião sobre o "sangue ruim" do servo e sua recusa em abraçar seu amado por medo do contágio traçam paralelos claros e compassivos com a epidemia de AIDS contemporânea de Jarman. Esses toques cautelosos adicionam um lúgubre, mas necessário, desespero ao implorar aos pés de Cristo.

A tragédia de Davi e Jônatas é representada aqui na íntegra, com Judi Dench lendo passagens dos Cânticos de Salomão e Levítico enquanto os soldados ensanguentados se abraçam. O Aziraph de Swinton, testemunhando a morte de Jônatas no Monte Gilboa, oblitera o exército ofensor com um brado de raiva divina. É uma coisa poderosa, uma série de cenários cheios de emoção, que pouco faz para prepará-lo para o final que colocou o filme em tantos problemas; a chegada atormentada do anjo à Casa de Lot em busca de abrigo, e a cena gráfica - para seu tempo - de sexo quando o anjo aparentemente se submete de forma consensual aos habitantes da cidade em uma orgia angelical que inflama a cidade de paixão.

Jarman não foi a primeira pessoa a usar a metáfora do anjo Aziraphale para sugerir o desejo homossexual. A antiga diretora queer de Hollywood Dorothy Arzner escalou o ator Billy Haines para estrelar seu romance-trágico, _Navios na Noite_ , alguns anos antes de este ser forçado a deixar a indústria por se recusar a esconder sua sexualidade. A cena em que seu personagem ora para o anjo para orientá-lo sobre o casamento que se aproximava, habilmente sugere ao público que sua sexualidade é o impedimento para a felicidade conjugal. Mas Jarman foi um dos poucos cineastas corajosos o suficiente para traçar uma linha explícita entre o potencial da graça divina e a experiência do desejo homossexual, o anjo como um mensageiro de Deus claramente dando suas bençãos por essas formas de relacionamento, e - talvez ainda mais claramente - confessando sua própria experiência de desejo sexual queer, mostrado em flashbacks inebriantes e embaçados.

Não é o melhor filme de Jarman, certamente sem a atitude punk 'foda-se' que caracteriza seus últimos trabalhos anti-Thatcher, mas seus temas e - à sua maneira - exploram de modo gentil o tormento interno e externo do desejo queer em seus protagonistas, e a aceitação incondicional do anjo, é único para sua época e merece ser visto por um público mais amplo.

_'Dererk Jarman: O aniversário' será exibido no BFI Southbank de 8 a 21 de fevereiro.Sodoma: Na cabeça de um alfinete pode ser visto às 21h (de 10 a 15 de fevereiro) ou, alternativamente, comprado em nosso site como parte de nossa promoção de Derek Jarman._

* * *

Era uma ideia estúpida, disse a si mesmo, furioso. Eles traçaram uma linha na areia, não é? E então, quando a linha na areia foi levada, Crowley foi lá e construiu uma parede de defesa costeira para tornar as coisas ainda mais claras. Ele não sabia exatamente o que eles concluíram durante aquele momento silencioso de honestidade ofuscante, mas o que quer que fosse, era isso. Tempo de parar.

Ele se lembrou de que o garoto loiro com Naz havia mencionado um filme, e sua curiosidade levou a melhor sobre ele, um passo em falso nas primeiras horas da noite, quando ele estava cuidando da própria vida.

Ele não era fã de filmes artísticos em si, o anjo era mais envolvido com esse tipo de coisa, mas ele não conseguia parar de imaginar. Sendo o demônio que era, encontrou uma cópia online e sentou-se em seu sofá que tantas vacas morreram para fornecer e, em seguida, parou para pegar alguns petiscos.

Quase engasgou ao ver o 'Aziraph' desse filme, vestido com o que parecia ser um roupão de seda e iluminado artisticamente de forma delicada e graciosa. O ator se movia suavemente, como se estivesse flutuando. Crowley já tinha visto Aziraphale tropeçar em seus próprios pés antes, e ele sempre usava um par de botas marrons surradas, mas bem cuidadas. Nada como as sapatilhas de balé com as quais Aziraphale estava revoando.

Esse Aziraphale, bem representado mas, ainda assim, falso, olhava melancólico para o horizonte, murmurando aforismos sobre a natureza da fé e da existência, e Crowley verificou o tempo de execução e praguejou antes de jogar outro amendoim na boca.

Pura força de vontade o impediu de parar. Mas ele não ficou feliz por ter que suportar essa estupidez por duas horas.

O filme continuou com uma espécie de olhar claramente hipócrita que envergonharia o verdadeiro Aziraphale.

“Eu, sendo anjo, não posso ser homem, mas minha alma anseia por tais alturas elevadas e profundidades profundas”, o anjo sentou-se em uma pedra de plástico no meio de um estúdio pintado de forma barata que deveria se parecer com a Palestina. Crowley soltou um gemido dramático, e jogou um amendoim na tela.

Ele se perguntou se talvez pudesse contar a Aziraphale sobre o filme. Ele se divertiria com o constrangimento do anjo, pelo menos. Ele poderia fingir desinteresse, rir, ignorar quaisquer desejos que surgissem. Seria uma noite divertida.

Crowley estava começando a cochilar durante todas aquelas passagens bíblicas morosas, onde Aziraph continuava a se tornar obstinadamente poético sobre o papel do pecado, e Crowley desejou que Aziraphale estivesse aqui para que eles pudessem reclamar sobre isso juntos.

A boca já começava a ficar seca com o sal do amendoim quando o anjo apareceu na versão judia de bar de marinheiro - porque, tudo bem, ele entendeu, anacronismo - e de uma maneira mágica e distante abençoou a união de um estivador e um cadete da marinha. Novamente, isso parecia ser uma dica para o ator olhar para a direita da câmera e murmurar sobre seu próprio amor impossível por uma pessoa caída.

"Houve um tempo, talvez", disse o anjo da maneira mais frágil e penetrante. 'Eu vivi um sonho momentâneo, mas agora esse sonho se foi com o sussurro da manhã. Ele se foi e eu fico com os fragmentos do que poderia ter sido.

Crowley usou alguns palavrões fortes e enterrou a cabeça na almofada. Ele não era o tipo de demônio que possuiria uma almofada antes disso, mas felizmente o sofá sabia que ele iria precisar.

Então, um flashback sonhador e levemente difuso de dois anjos, um com asas brancas e o outro com asas negras e uma estúpida cauda bifurcada, tendo uma diversão proibida no Éden enquanto deitavam artisticamente entre a folhagem. Crowley parou de cochilar quando eles começaram a se beijar, e ele se pegou engolindo desconfortavelmente.

De volta ao cenário atual, o anjo, depois de alguns minutos com a câmera fazendo um panorama sobre a sujeira e a areia do bar e os rostos endurecidos dos clientes, encontrou consolo nos braços de um marinheiro de cabelos negros com excesso de maquiagem nos olhos para tornar sua expressão ainda mais sombria, caminhando até Aziraph com seus sapatos de pele de cobra e um olhar confiante e malicioso, e Crowley começou a se inquietar. Não era Aziraphale, não se parecia em nada com ele, mas assistir a essa farsa erótica o fazia se sentir corrupto, hipócrita.

Crowley lutou para ficar parado enquanto uma cena de sexo de bom gosto com Annie Lennox cantando enquanto a penetração simulada começava a acontecer, e não, ele não aguentou. Ele nem chegou à prometida orgia no final. Ele desligou o computador com violência, respirando com dificuldade e sentindo-se estranhamente suado.

Isso era para ser ele. Sabia disso. Ok, ele leu os sinais na fumaça, que ele tinha sido figurado naqueles poemas ou no que quer que seja como arqui-inimigo de Aziraphale em sua luta metafórica contra a tentação ou o patriarcado heteronormativo, e tudo bem, dane-se, essa era uma reputação que não o incomodava.

Mas, algum cineasta pretensioso insinuando que um Aziraphale ossudo e de aparência cintilante anseia por seu amante demônio há séculos, e só encontra consolo em seus dublês brutais de cabelos escuros ...

Isso o fez ... bem, ele não sabia o que sentir.

Porque estas coisas que tinha visto, as histórias e os poemas e os filmes, não eram reais. Não eram reais, porque não era assim, nem para ele, nem para Aziraphale. O Ezirafael que eles tinham em suas histórias, aquele que ansiava por ele, aquele que o amava tanto que só lhe causava dor, aquele não era o seu Aziraphale. Minucioso e preciso e tão humano por baixo de tudo, Aziraphale.

Crowley não poderia ter aquilo. Não o Aziraphale que ele queria, e que o queria de volta.

E então ele se perguntou, subitamente, por que diabos não poderia.

* * *

_TimeOut London - Online - Arte e Cultura - Exposições - Novidade desta semana_

**Angel in the Out! House:** 4/5

A nova exposição de Tomasz Kowalczyk nos leva de volta a um terreno familiar. Católico criado, o trabalho de Kowalczyk sempre fez perguntas profundas sobre a interseção entre sua fé e sua sexualidade. Esta exposição não foge à regra, embora desta vez o autor assuma uma perspectiva um pouco menos pessoal, optando pela introspecção pelo prisma do pouco conhecido Ezirafael, que nos últimos anos foi reivindicado como um santo quase patrono da identidade queer. Tomando notas do filme de Jarman, Sodoma, de 1986 (que passa em forma de clipe em todo o espaço), a exposição adota uma abordagem multimídia para sua celebração de identidade, casando gravações, em que os atores lêem antigos manuscritos da vida de santos, com uma parede com impressões originais de zines queercore e as primeiras fotos de protesto do London Pride com a presença de cristãos gays. Pode parecer um pouco esmagador, especialmente porque Kowalczyk nos mostrou em sua última exposição que ele pode fazer coisas sutis, mas essa vibe adiciona seu charme punk e anti-autoridade.

A narrativa do anjo e seu amor por um demônio é um fio condutor em toda parte, e é apresentada aqui como uma aceitação da individualidade e da liberdade em face da repressão. Isso culmina em uma série de pinturas que mostram a aceitação frequentemente dolorosa e eternamente humana da própria identidade - apresentando muitos retratos de pessoas da vida real e um autorretrato do próprio Kowalczyk - e é coroada por um tríptico particularmente comovente. Sem título, as pinturas à esquerda e à direita mostram o anjo olhando ansiosamente para o demônio, com uma representação em espelho do outro lado; no centro, os dois juntos, abraçados e triunfantes, marcadamente sexuais em suas posturas, desafiadores e agressivos. Nestes tempos divididos, essa expressão triunfante de adoração é libertadora.

_A exposição 'Angel in the Out! House' ficará em cartaz na Barkley Contemporary Art Gallery até o dia 12 de agosto._

* * *

Crowley estava pensando. Sobre um grande número de coisas. Ele nunca foi de apressar um trabalho bem feito, ele pensava em tudo com a precisão de quem prepara todas as peças para fazer um aeromodelo. E então, ele descartou tudo isso e decidiu seguir a velha metáfora do pôquer. Cartas na mesa, esse tipo de coisa.

Ele passou quarenta minutos dando a si mesmo uma conversa passivo-agressiva, andando para cima e para baixo e fazendo as plantas tremerem nervosamente, e então convidou Aziraphale para um passeio.

Se Aziraphale notou que ele estava estranhamente quieto durante o passeio pelo parque, ele educadamente ignorou e encheu os silêncios tagarelando sobre cada pequena coisa que passava por sua mente. Era um dia fresco que prometia esfriar, mas ele até trouxe pão e o dividiu com Crowley, e arrulhou para os patos que se aproximavam, comentando sobre os que haviam crescido e os novos patinhos que estavam começando a ter um um pouco mais de ousadia em suas excursões.

Finalmente, Crowley o interrompeu.

“Quer dar um passeio em outro lugar?”

"Onde você estava pensando?"

“Surpresa.”

Aziraphale lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado, apesar da ternura na curva de seu sorriso.

“Sua velha serpente misteriosa. Então, mostre o caminho.”

Crowley fez o que lhe foi pedido. Ele os conduziu pela cidade, por praças e ao longo de ruas de tijolos vermelhos antes de chegarem à galeria de arte, uma placa moderna do lado de fora, feita de grandes formas e cores primárias. Era uma casa reformada, entre um dentista e uma casa com vasos de plantas enlameados e algumas begônias desalinhadas no parapeito da janela.

Crowley pagou pelos dois, rejeitando o gesto de Aziraphale em direção a sua própria carteira. O caixa tinha cabelo rosa chiclete e uma quantidade exagerada de metal no rosto e ao redor, mas ele os recebeu com educação e sorrisos, e deu-lhes um mapa do espaço. Havia mais de uma exposição para um espaço tão pequeno, e eles tiveram que andar por diversas salas, antes de encontrar a que Crowley estava procurando.

Se Aziraphale tivesse olhado em volta, ele saberia imediatamente no que estava se metendo.

Mas, ele olhava para Crowley. Com curiosidade. E com confiança.

Crowley os conduziu pela lojinha de souvenirs e fotografias, em direção á pintura sobre a qual havia lido. Ele plantou os pés e gesticulou agressivamente, esperando não ter que dizer nada para explicar. Ele não tinha certeza se sua língua estava pronta para esse tipo de exercício, não quando parecia colada no céu da boca.

Aziraphale seguiu a linha de seu braço e se assustou como uma senhora vitoriana segurando suas pérolas.

“Por Deus!” declarou.

"O que você acha?" Crowley disse secamente. Agora que ele estava aqui, ele só queria colocar tudo para fora, em vez de assistir Aziraphale laboriosamente juntar o quebra-cabeças sozinho.

“É um esforço adequado, é claro”, disse Aziraphale, ficando vermelho. Olhando para as linhas cuidadosas da vestimenta branco perolada do anjo, o cabelo bagunçado cortado curto em uma profusão de cachos, o vislumbre contido da coxa. “Mas não consigo ver o que ...”

"É você."

“Por Deus!” Aziraphale repetiu, lentamente. Em um sussurro. "Bem, isso é... Suponho que seja lisonjeiro, embora a semelhança deixe muito a desejar. E..." Aziraphale piscou. “Ele \- isto é, meu companheiro ...”

“Sou eu!”

Não havia nenhum 'Por Deus' aqui. Sem exclamação. Sem raiva, constrangimento. Ele não corou, nem gaguejou. Ele não disse nada, sua boca fechada em uma linha estreita.

Ele olhou para o demônio na pintura, em um vestido preto fuligem e com asas de corvo orgulhosas, a juba ondulada de uma musa pré-rafaelita, e então olhou para Crowley como se não pudesse ver mais nada.

"O que quer que eu diga, Crowley?" ele falou baixinho. Suavemente."Não consigo ler sua mente."

As mãos de Crowley começaram a gesticular ansiosamente. Ele brincou com as unhas e ficou obstinadamente fascinado com uma marca de arranhão no rodapé. As palavras estavam lá e então não estavam mais.

“Tenho pensado muito”, ele começou. De repente hesitante. Desprezando sua própria fraqueza e desesperado para sobreviver a isso com a dignidade intacta. "Sobre você. E eu. E nós."

Aziraphale pôs a mão pálida sobre a mão de Crowley para acalmar os movimentos, e não se afastou.

"Ah", disse ele, quase desatento.“Isso é perigoso, realmente. Pensar demais não pode ser bom para você. ”

A mão de Aziraphale estava quente sobre a sua, e não se moveu. As palavras de Crowley voltaram em sua garganta, suas dúvidas se dissipando. Ele se esqueceu de todos os humanos com suas histórias selvagens e variadas e como nenhum deles chegou nem perto da realidade que ele sente agora.

“Você me ama, anjo.” ele disse em um sussurro.

Ele fez seu olhar encontrar o de Aziraphale, e o que ele viu foi melhor do que ele podia imaginar.

Aziraphale sorriu como se Crowley tivesse dado a ele a última pista para um jogo de caça-palavras. Também havia alívio, um peso saindo das sombras de seus olhos. Ele sorriu, seus dedos apertados com mais força, com mais certeza, e havia o brilho em seu rosto que quase se poderia descrever como alegria.

"Inegavelmente, meu querido." Aziraphale respondeu.

Eles ficaram ali por muito tempo, de mãos dadas, olhando para a pintura. E compraram um cartão postal da obra na saída.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas do autor (Pt/[En](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469#work_endnotes)):
> 
> Algumas das coisas neste trabalho foram obviamente inventadas ou adaptadas para meu próprio uso.
> 
> * A pintura de anjo / demônio de Burne-Jones é real, embora a ideia de Aziraphale [neste traje](http://www.victorianweb.org/painting/bj/paintings/p7.html) seja simplesmente risível. Crowley é extra o suficiente para se safar.
> 
> Edit: * O magnífico bijoumiliving tem um protetor!Aziraphale como Arte de tatuagem que você deveria dar uma olhada [aqui ](https://bijoumiliving.tumblr.com/post/182814696509/ive-been-fucking-around-with-this-idea-in-a-few).
> 
> Edit 2 * E você deveria conferir [ESTA COISA LINDA](https://fanfusionfriend.tumblr.com/post/185694599782/from-such-surpassing-brightness-by) de fanfusionfriend
> 
> Editar 3 * [E aqui está um design de tatuagem IMPRESSIONANTE](https://twitter.com/dar__as__rad/status/1142807660980527104?s=21) de Darren Keen no Twitter.
> 
> Editar 4: [ Esta arte incrível desses dois no centro do tripych! ](https://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/186148086877/the-narrative-of-the-angel-and-his-love-for-a) pelo excelente [berendoes](https://society6.com/berendoes)


End file.
